


Temptation

by Savageseraph



Series: Purgatory [1]
Category: Percy Jackson & the Olympians: The Lightning Thief (2010), The Prophecy (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Angels, Bondage, Community: wordsontongue, Control, Crossover, Dominance, Fallen Angels, Fingerfucking, Gods, Greek Mythology - Freeform, M/M, Non-Consensual, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-04
Updated: 2010-07-04
Packaged: 2017-11-07 20:42:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savageseraph/pseuds/Savageseraph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gods didn't surrender.  Not easily.  Certainly not gracefully.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> **Beta:** [](http://caras-galadhon.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://caras-galadhon.livejournal.com/)**caras_galadhon**
> 
>  **Prompt(s):** Written for the [](http://wordsontongue.livejournal.com/profile)[**wordsontongue**](http://wordsontongue.livejournal.com/)’s 2010 [Fic Exchange](http://community.livejournal.com/wordsontongue/780.html#cutid1). Square #7. The prompt was [this picture](http://www.flickr.com/photos/30430801@N06/4601192939/).

Awareness returned to Zeus slowly. First, he became aware of the lumps in the too-thin mattress he laid on, then of the sunlight, cool and bright, pressing against his eyelids. The musty scent of a room long unused and even longer uncleaned came to him just before he realized he was bound, wrists and ankles. The fetters on his wrists felt soft, like they were woven out of a sylph's hair, but they didn't give, not even when he threw his considerable strength and power against them.

"You've always wondered what it's like, haven't you?" The voice was low, raspy, and something about it tugged at Zeus, rubbed against him in an entirely wicked way.

Zeus's eyes snapped open. To call the room Spartan would have been a kindness. It was barely furnished with a few hard-used items and decaying pictures. His silk shirt was likely worth more than everything in the room combined. The bare windows looked out at graying buildings far from the slick glass and steel of the skyscrapers he favored.

A man stood at the bare windows looking out of the surprisingly clean glass. He wore black and seemed to shed shadows where the light touched him.

"Who are you?" Zeus tested the bonds, growling in frustration as they stubbornly held. "What do you want?"

"What do I want?" There was soft laughter as the man turned toward him. He had a close-trimmed beard and moustache, a wicked smile, and predatory eyes. "This isn't about what I want." He dragged a wooden chair over to the bed and sat, then leaned forward as his gaze moved over Zeus. "This isn't about what I want."

A sensation not unlike phantom hands spread Zeus's thighs, slipped between them. Zeus tried to roll off the bed, but the cords that bound him seemed to sap his ability to move.

"All those mortals you claimed over the centuries, you've always wondered how they felt, haven't you?"

The phantom fingers pressed into Zeus, and he couldn't quite contain a gasp of surprise. He was still dressed, his pants zipped and closed. The man lounging in the chair wasn't moving, wasn't close to touching him, and yet he felt his body stretch around the invasion.

"Taken by surprise. Shaken by the depth of their need."

Zeus felt the fingers slide deeper, curl. His jaw tensed as he held back most of a moan. Another teasing rub, and his back arched. His cock swelled to press against his fly.

"Did you hang back, hidden by mist, watching them? Making sure they were beautiful enough for you to fuck?"

The fingers fucked him, long, slow thrusts that teased and stretched. Zeus wanted to fight them. He tried, but his body turned traitor, hips rocking back into the thrusts, jerking as another slipped in.

"That's it." The voice was as much a tease as the touch. He couldn't fight either, couldn't block them out. "Give into it." The fingers twisted. "Give in to what you want."

Gods didn't surrender. Not easily. Certainly not gracefully. Zeus thrashed against the bonds, against the thrusts that never hesitated, never lost their rhythm. He struggled until his body was trembling with exertion and need, until his balls ached and his cock felt heavy as stone. He gritted his teeth. He wasn't going to give in, not to this man. Not to anyone.

"Stubborn." The man laughed delightedly, and the thrusts firmed up, each angled perfectly to rub against Zeus. "If you won't give, I will take."

It only took a series of quick, hard thrusts to break Zeus's resolve, to make his hips jerk. He came with a shout, then sprawled across the bed, sweated and shivering. The gloating smile the other man wore as he looked him over was all too familiar. Only one person would dare. "Hades..."

Laughter, soft and dark as sable. "I'm not Death. I'm Temptation."


End file.
